


The Founding of the Woodland Realm in the 2nd Age

by Calairiel_Malromiel



Series: House of Thranduil: Dribbles and Drabs [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bond-Mates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calairiel_Malromiel/pseuds/Calairiel_Malromiel
Summary: This story is about Thranduil, Oropher and the surviving Iathrim entering the Greenwood and being welcomed by the Silvan who will eventually choose Oropher as their King. It will conclude with the Battle of Dagorlad and the end of the 2nd Age.This series contains one shot stand-alones in the House of Thranduil Universe and revolves around Thranduil and the peripheral characters in his life.These short stories will range from Thranduil's early life in Doriath all the way through to their final destination in Aman. Many of the stories will overlap and may not always be in chronological order.Be aware that unless you've read the House of Thranduil series you won't know most of the characters in these dribbles and drabs.





	The Founding of the Woodland Realm in the 2nd Age

The refugees of Menegroth, the Iathrim, had reached Eryn Galen a few years before the close of the First Age. In fact, they had come within sight of it as great ground quakes had signaled the death of their homeland, Beleriand. None of the refugees had any idea if those they had left behind had lived through that great cataclysm.

 

They had entered the great forest with hope, for it felt wholesome and seemed to welcome them. Oropher’s son, Thranduil, had been particularly joyful with the forest and this, above all else, told them it was a good place, for it was known to them that Thranduil had an affinity to the land.

 

They did not know it yet, but these woods already had inhabitants. Inhabitants who had marked the large host entering their forest. The Iathrim numbered somewhat around five thousand strong as they had picked up the scattered survivors of Doriath as they had made their way across Beleriand, traveling eastward towards the Blue Mountains on their way out of the land.

 

They chose a bare hill within the forest a short distance from the western edge of the wood to make camp. They then had gone out to collect the dead wood and began building shelter for themselves upon and around the base of the hill that they called Amon Lanc, or the Bare Hill.

 

They decided this was as good a place as any and thought to build a more permanent stronghold upon the hill itself. It was about this time that the elves of Eryn Galen made themselves known to the Iathrim. Oropher, who was designated as their leader, went to meet them and he brought his son, Thranduil, with him.

 

The name of the Elder who met with them was Glachil, who was the leader of the village nearest to where the Iathrim had made their camp. At first there was difficulty in communicating as their people had long been sundered from one another. But here they were helped along because Thranduil could understand the trees and the trees told of these elves.

 

They called themselves Silvan and they were of the Nandor Tribe and had at first answered the call of the Belain but had stopped at the forest because they feared crossing the Hithaeglir, that is the Misty Mountains, and the forest seemed a good place to them and they wished to go no further. And here they had stayed through all the long years of the stars and the nearly six hundred years after the Sun had appeared in the sky and they had then counted the Seasons and turned them into years as a way of counting time.

 

It was becoming easier to speak with one another after just a short time, as their languages had the same roots and these elves were eldar, after all. And all eldar are clever with language! Glachil was very curious about these newcomers and was especially interested in the one who seemed able to speak directly with the trees. All elves had an affinity with nature, but this one was different in that he seemed able to hear actual speech from the trees who only sang for the Nandor. They could feel emotions from the trees and they could give warnings to the Silvans of approaching dangers, but they never heard actual speech. This one seemed able to mind-speak with them.

 

The Silvan had been observing these newcomers and found them odd. Though their appearance was fair, they seemed fearful and jumped at shadows. And there appeared a haunted look about them. They were tall and strong and would practice battle with long swords with one another as though this was something they had done on a daily basis. Were they a warlike people? Had they been evil and been driven out of some other land?

 

These questions troubled them and there were those of the Silvan who had thought to drive them out of their wood, except they had not mistreated it. They showed the forest respect and they cut no tree, unlike those Naugrim, who had gouged a great path right through the midst of their wood. These only collected that which the forest provided to satisfy their needs. And since their arrival the forest had seemed willing to accommodate them by dropping branches that would normally take years for the trees to give up.

 

Glachil learned these called themselves the Iathrim and were Sindar of the Teleri Tribe. Galchil remembered these of old. They had continued on the Great Journey and had crossed the mountains, but now it seemed their Tribe had been split with the greater portion remaining in Arda and they had not continued on with the Belain who had called them.

 

“But how did this sundering occur?” Glachil asked, confused that they had been abandoned.

 

“Our king, Elu Thingol, came across one of the Powers. A Maia. And when they looked in each others eyes they fell into an enchantment, for they were bond-mates.” Oropher said.

 

“But if your king was bond-mate to one of the Powers why would you not continue on the Great Journey, for was not Aman her home?” Glachil asked, still bewildered.

 

“It was an enchantment that lasted two hundred years and by that time we had settled in that land and had come to love it. The Powers had taken a portion of our people with my Uncle Olwë as their King. He was brother to our king, Elu Thingol, who was also my Uncle. My adar, Elmo, was their brother and he refused to leave without finding some trace of him.” Oropher explained, and then, “One day, they simply emerged from the forest - bonded - and they had determined to stay. We stayed with them and that is how Doriath came to be. Elu Thingol was our king and his Maia bond-mate, Melian, our queen.”

 

Oropher learned that these were those under the leadership of Lenwë and were those who had refused to cross the Misty Mountains. Oropher eagerly told that Denethor, Lenwë’s son, had led the Nandor over the Blue Mountains and into Beleriand. He also told they had been given the land at the base of those mountains in the very fertile land of Ossiriand and had been great allies of their king, Thingol.

 

It was with sorrow that Oropher informed Glachil they had lost Denethor and many of the Nandor in one of the first great battles of Beleriand and the Nandor had refused to take another King. Thranduil wondered what had become of those elves for they would have had the best chance of those leaving Beleriand.

 

“That is a sad tale. I grieve for Denethor, for I knew him. We lost our king, Lenwë, to an accident in the forest when a branch fell in a storm and he was knocked unconscious into the Forest River where he did drown.” Glachil said mournfully. “We also decided not to take a new king and that is why we have village elders who make the decisions for any disputes that arise. It has served us well all these years.” Glachil said.

 

This disturbed Oropher, and he explained he had also lost his mate to an accident in the forest.  He then went on to explain they had recently lost both their king and their land when the maia had abandoned them once her bond-mate was gone. Glachil was dismayed to learn the ground quakes that shook their forest had sunk their land beneath the waves of the Great Sea, a body of water so vast and deep it dwarfed the land!

 

Glachil had a hard time comprehending the concept of a body of water so large it could swallow the very land they dwelt upon. He thought perhaps these newcomers were playing a mischief upon him, but he discounted this as he saw the horror, grief and sorrow on their faces as they told their tale. A tale of a once beautiful land overcome by an evil that had driven them out and that to cleanse the world of that evil the very Powers themselves had destroyed the land that had been tainted by it.

 

When Glachil asked about this evil, the newcomers had taken on a visage even more haunted than before as they explained that the evil was a Belan who had fallen into darkness and had been very powerful and had even taken their people and twisted them into things of nightmares.

 

Glachil shuddered at their tale, but then did a double take as he noticed that as this newcomer’s son seemed disturbed by dredging up these memories, the forest creatures had began to creep up upon him to offer him comfort. A fawn boldly strode up to him and head butted him in the chest and the young ellon wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her neck. His adar merely smiled indulgently at the sight. Apparently this was nothing new to his adar.

 

Galchil was dismayed to hear that it had taken the combined might of the Belain and the Eldar that had completed the Great Journey to overcome this being of malice. That the land had suffered under great war for near six hundred years, with great civilizations of both eldar and edain completely wiped out, before the very foundations had been destroyed and the land sank beneath the waves.

 

 _Eru! These newcomers were truly homeless!_ Glachil thought, heartbroken on their behalf. He then came to a decision and bade the newcomers stay. He told them he would send out word of their arrival to the other villages within Eryn Galen as its proper name, Greenwood the Great. He bid them welcome and hoped they would find their rest within their new forest home.

 

Oropher thanked Glachil and returned to the Iathrim and shared the news that there were already elves within this wood. That they were kin of those who had been their allies of old under Denethor and they had welcomed them to stay. Everyone was of good cheer and thankful that their journey truly was at an end. It was then they determined to build a stronghold upon the hill and began construction.

 

Glachil had called forth a meeting with the Elders of the villages and had shared their tale and told them he had bid them stay. When some would have argued, he cut them off, saying, “Of old their King did welcome our people into their land when both had been abandoned on the Great Journey by the Powers. Now it is our turn to bid them welcome when they are the ones in need.” he said firmly, and such was the esteem he was held, that he was able to sway them. For Glachil was one of the First Awakened and had no sire but Eru.

 

**********************************

 

It took them but a few dozen decades to build the structure they would still name Amon Lanc, after the hill it was built upon, and many of their people entered this place and took it as their place of abode and those who chose this not resided in the village they had built at the base of the hill. And they had built smokehouses, storehouses, mills, healing houses and other useful things they would need and were used to in their former life in Beleriand.

 

One thing they had determined to change was the choice of occupation designated worthy by rank. This was something close to Thranduil’s heart and he had beseeched his adar that some things from their old life should not be brought to their new life. They should be free to pursue whatever trades and occupations that were dear to their hearts and would make their people industrious and happy.

 

“For I know that there are people like my Gwathel, Meri, who has her heart set upon being a forester, though she was forbidden this in Menegroth because of her rank. She loves the forest and would make a fine forester. Should she be forbidden this here, as well, Adar?” Thranduil earnestly asked.

 

Oropher had agreed with his son and had made the decree known to their people. Most welcomed this turn of events and embraced the change gleefully and things began to spring up in the village that made their life one of more convenience and joy. Being closely gathered, some turned their homes also into shops where goods and services were provided with love and joy.

 

Textiles, clothiers, bakeries and other such began to spring up and the Iathrim were content. As they were close the the border of the forest and there were rich plains to their east they had taken the few precious seeds from their homeland and wheat, barley, rye and oats were planted and harvested and the increased seeds used to increase their harvests. The Beekeepers, and by extension, candle makers, were asked to move their hive colonies closer to the forest edge to assist in the pollination of the crops to increase their yield.

 

They had even been able to make trade deals with passing traders, both edain and naugrim, for some goats and dairy cows. In short order they were self sustaining and they thrived.

 

****************************

 

It was during this time the elves came upon a new people. Ones they had not encountered in Beleriand. Halflings that they called the Periannath, for they had the Gift of Eru like the edain, though they had a look all their own. They were a small people, smaller than the naugrim, but perfectly formed, unlike the naugrim, who were thick and squat to the eyes of the eldar.

 

And their ears were like those of the eldar, rather than the edain and their one characteristic that was all their own were their feet. These had a thick hair upon the tops, like a fur, but their soles were thick like the soles of a good boot and they wore no shoes. And most of them had what they called a comfortable look. Not fat, but because of the many meals they would partake of, they would take on a bit of a rounded quality.

 

They were a cheerful folk and lived about the banks of the Anduin and were a fisher-folk. And the eldar did much trade with them, for they valued the things made by the eldar. The eldar, for their part, valued the cheese and fish they could obtain from the small folk, as well as other baked goods, for these people did enjoy their meals!

 

Cakes and pies, scones and tarts! Why they even made meals out of biscuits and gravy! The elves, for their part introduced them to domestic honey, which was a treat for them that only the daring would try and obtain from wild hives. The hobbits, on the other hand, had introduced the elves to sweetleaf, a plant they extracted a sweet nectar from that they used in their baking.

 

All told, they enjoyed healthy trade, based mostly on barter. It wouldn’t be until later that gold, silver and copper coinage would be used almost exclusively for payment of goods and services, along with all the vices and ills that came with the coveting of such. But for now, all were content.

  


************************

 

It came to pass that a hard winter came upon them, the kind of harsh winter that comes but once a century, as they were far to the south and winters were generally mild in that part of the land. And it came to their attention that the Silvans were sore pressed with hunger.

 

The Iathrim then visited some of the villages nearby and provided them with such supplies that would preserve their lives over the harshest months urging them to send word out for any others to come to them if they had need. And many did come and the Iathrim were able to provide for all their needs. When Spring arrived the Silvans arrived at Amon Lanc with it. And these were all the Elders of the villages throughout Eryn Galen.

 

They were grateful to the Iathrim for preserving their lives over the Winter and they wished to know how it was they had been able to produce so much in excess they had been able to share and save all those within the Greenwood.

 

Oropher expressed joy they had been able to help the Silvans and was willing to share what knowledge they had in the harvesting and storing of surplus food. Conserving food had been Oropher’s chief duty while in Thingol’s Realm. For Thingol had sought for something to keep his nephew from fading after his mate had been lost and deemed this would keep him busy all throughout the year and was important enough that it would capture Oropher’s heart to preserve their people. He had been correct and Oropher had attacked the problem with a passion.

 

Oropher then tasked his people with sharing their knowledge with the Silvan. And share they did! They shared their knowledge in smoking meats to preserve them. Ways the bounty of the Summer and Fall harvests could be preserved and a portion of it stored for the lean months of Winter. In listening to these Sindar it quickly became apparent that these people had been raised for such their entire lives and it was a matter of course for them to conserve and have a thought for the future in case of times of want.

 

It then came into their hearts that they would like to take this Sinda as their leader and they would serve and learn and participate in these activities to bring prosperity to their entire wood. And the Elders of the forest met and came to the same consensus that this would be all to the betterment of their people and had unanimously agreed to take the Sinda as not only their leader, but as their king. And they approached the Iathrim and expressed their desire to be one people with the Sindar and that they wished to take Oropher as their king.

 

Oropher was aghast! He had been hoping to hand off the reigns of leadership if not to his son, then perhaps to another of the nobles who would prefer to lead. It was his son who prevailed upon him. Thranduil said that he, Oropher, would be a perfect ruler. Not because of his birth as a prince of Doriath or who he had been related to, but _because_ he didn’t want it! And he had a good heart and already had a fondness for the people of Eryn Galen. _All_ of the people of the Greenwood!

 

Could Oropher say the same for the other nobles who looked down their noses at these worthy, but simple people. Oropher could not say that they would be treated as equals by some in their group and he thought long on what his son had said to him. He made the determination that they would truly have to be one people. They could no longer distinguish themselves as Sindar or Silvan. As Iathrim or Wood Elves. They would truly have to become one people and he set about to find a way to accomplish just that.

 

“Why not just keep things as they are, ada?” Thranduil asked.

 

“How would that help us to become one people, my son?” Oropher asked in return, for he respected his son’s keen mind and wanted his council above all others.

 

“Well, we can’t force them to it all at once, can we? But I believe it will happen naturally over time. Bindings will occur and that will bring our people closer together than any edict or decree we give them. Blood and kin will always matter over mere words or rules we set up.” Thranduil said, thinking it over.

 

“Yes, I see that. I also see the wisdom of leaving things just as they are now. Why reorganize something that already works for them. We are not now in Doriath, nor in one major city like Menegroth or Gondolin. These people are spread out and there is wisdom in that. We fared not so well because we were all together for our enemies to overcome us.” Oropher agreed.

 

“Yes! They will still function as they always have, with their village Elders in charge of their daily lives and you will only be a last resort for them to come to in cases where they can’t find a resolution among themselves.” Thranduil said with growing enthusiasm, for he thought the world of his adar and believed he would be a good and fair king.

 

“Alright, then. I think I can live with this. This will be most fair to the Silvan’s and will disrupt them very little, if at all. They need to learn how to sustain themselves and I believe we can aid them in this. The only people I have concern with are those of our own people who may wish to recreate Doriath here. Those ways must be as lost to us as our land is lost.” Oropher said with conviction, for there had been many things in Doriath that he had disagreed with. Familial rank being chief among them though he was unsure he’d be able to rid them of such. It had simply been the way of things.

 

So it came to pass that Oropher was crowned King of Eryn Galen and the combined peoples of lost Doriath and the Wood Elves of the Greenwood. And over the years they thrived and they lived a life that they thought Eru had always meant for them to live, close to the land. And those within the village that had been built along the base of the hill of Amon Lanc, spread out as they came to know their new home. Just as Thranduil had predicted, binding occurred as those who had lived their lives in solitude had found their bond-mates. They came together in the joy of blood and kin and formed close ties of fellowship and became one people in the Woodland Realm.

 

***************************

 

Those in the Woodland Realm had lived in harmony for several Yeni when it came to pass that rumors of a darkness came to them. Travelers and traders who made their way around and through Eryn Galen brought tidings of strange fell beasts and new creatures that walked like men and elves but were foul to behold and had a blood lust to kill. Those in the Woodland Realm immediately knew what these fell things were and were dismayed that they yet lived!

 

Word had long came to them from tradesmen that there was another elven realm close to them in the south of the Rhovanion that was called Lórinand and was led by a Sindar king by the name of Malgalad. The name did not sound familiar to Oropher or Thranduil, but they decided to ride down and meet with this Sinda king to see if an alliance could be made.

 

So they made the trip and found the land pleasant and the journey not too arduous. They were welcomed at the border and brought to those dwellings that housed the eldar there. Thranduil was impressed, for they were telain in design and he liked how they embraced the large trees there and did not detract from the beauty of the forest.

 

They were led to one of the larger telan and were further impressed with the beauty of the interior that reminded them of some of the carvings in Menegroth. The Herald that had led them to a throne room announced their presence and to introduce them to his king, “May I present you to our King, Malgalad, my lord.” he began, but when Oropher beheld the king his eyes opened wide in surprise and he exclaimed, “Amdír? You live? Oh, my friend! My Gwador!” Oropher cried and the shocked King of Lórinand broke protocol and clasped his friend in a great embrace, and then further broke protocol by walking away together and left the telan to renew their friendship, for they had been great friends in their youth.

 

Thranduil witnessed this with great joy when he heard, “Well met, Thranduil!” said a voice he had not heard in quite a while. With a gasp Thranduil turned and exclaimed, “Amroth! Oh, well met, indeed! You have no idea how pleased I am to see you have survived!” Thranduil exclaimed and the two embraced, as well. Though not the close friends as their adars, Thranduil and Amroth had always been on good terms with one another. They merely didn’t share any interests in common and so could never develop their friendship to any meaningful depth.

 

One thing he noticed right off the bat was Amroth had bonded and his eyes widened in surprise and he congratulated his friend on having found his bond-mate.

 

“Tell me, my friend, did you meet her here?” Thranduil asked with enthusiasm.

 

“Yes, I did. Her name is Nimrodel and she is of the Silvan that lived here when adar and I arrived. But tell me, Thranduil, when did you and your adar arrive?” Amroth asked.

 

“We arrived at the Greenwood a little over six hundred years ago. In fact we had just crossed the Anduin when the land quakes told us Beleriand was lost. What about you?” Thranduil asked in curiosity. It was great news to him that others that had been of Doriath were dwelling in the Rhovanion. Perhaps more dwelt yet in Middle Earth in Eriador?

 

“We were not too far behind you. More of us escaped than you think, my friend. The land didn’t fail all at once, but gave us plenty of warning that the end was near. Those quakes were the last spasms and I’d say most of us that could be saved were already well away.” Amroth said and Thranduil was glad to hear it. Amroth then led Thranduil out of the telan as well, for it was a fine day and they had many tables and seating areas set up so they could enjoy the day outside under the canopy.

 

The two chatted together and took some tea and refreshment before Thranduil noticed that his adar was trying to gain his attention. Thranduil excused himself and made his way to Oropher, “Yes, adar. You wanted me?” Thranduil asked.

 

“Ah, yes, Thranduil, come, come! There is someone I’d like you to meet.” Oropher said and directed his son over to where more Sindar were sitting by a stream, enjoying the day.

 

“Lord Brannor, this is my son, Thranduil. Thranduil, this is Lord Brannor. I don’t know if you ever met him in Doriath. He used to be one of Uncle’s scribes. And this…” Oropher motioned for an ellith to come forward, “Is Laewend, Lord Brannor’s daughter.” Oropher introduced them with a smile. Thranduil smiled and bowed over her hand, as she responded with a smile of her own.

 

Oropher then asked his son to walk with him and what he said next turned Thranduil’s blood cold. “Thranduil, Lord Brannor and I have been talking and we both think it might be prudent to link our houses. Dark times are coming and we should have a link to those here in Lórinand and as my heir you should be connected to a powerful house, yourself.” Oropher explained to his son.

 

“Ada! I don’t even know her. I don’t wish to wed! I mean, I might if she were my One, but I would know that at once, wouldn’t I?” Thranduil exclaimed.

 

“Calm down, son. Nobody is going to force you into a wedding! But get to know the ellith. You may find that you suit one another well enough, and you know I would be quite happy if you made me a daeradar.” Oropher said, smiling. “Just promise me you won’t dismiss it out of hand and that you’ll try and get to know her.”

 

“Very well, ada. I promise.” Thranduil replied with a sigh.

 

“Thank you, Thranduil. That’s all I will ask of you, my son.” Oropher said, relieved, causing Thranduil to speculate on what would cause his father to offer him up for a political marriage. It was something he’d never worried about in Doriath. What had changed?

 

***************************

 

The next yeni passed without much incident. Word had come to Amon Lanc that Orophers kinsman, Celeborn and his bond-mate, Galadriel had survived the drowning of Beleriand and had established the city of Ost-in-Edhil in Eregion on the west side of the Misty Mountains.

 

They also learned they had formed a close trade alliance with the Longbeards of Khazad-Dûm. As they weren’t the Nogrod, Oropher was not dismayed with them. Besides, his cousin had left Menegroth long before the dwarven treachery and after all, Eöl had been one of theirs. He didn't think Eöl had deserved his fate, but he had been a trouble maker and an odd one, all the same.

 

Oropher was very pleased that his kinsman lived, yet there was a shadow on his heart as the other news was not to his liking. For the same fell creatures that had harried them in Beleriand had started to trouble those in Eriador and seemed to be making their way east. They had not come across the mountains yet, but it was probably only a matter of time.

 

His son had passed his first millennia several decades ago and yet still seemed content not to wed. Oropher was concerned for he wished to see his son fulfilled in his personal life, though he was determined not to force his hand. Only extreme circumstance would change his mind on that score.

 

Of far more concern were these Númenóreans he was hearing about. He didn’t know why but they disturbed him. These were the descendants of those who had proved true of heart and had been valiant in the battles of Beleriand, but he’d seen how the hearts of men could be twisted. It was during this time that it came into Oropher’s mind to move his capital away from the south of the land towards the north.

 

They had explored Eryn Galen thoroughly by that point and Oropher thought that living at the base of the Emyn Duir, the mountains of Eryn Galen, would be a good defensive position. It was also close to the Forest Road and they could monitor the traffic through the forest with greater ease.

 

So it was that he began a work there to construct a stronghold there at the southern base. And a few decades later he removed from Amon Lanc to their new capital. He would move his people two more times in the next couple of millennia.  

 

**************************

 

The next millennia would see a dark shadow appear deep in the south, past the Ash Mountains in the valley of the Sea of Núrnen. None knew the origin of this shadow, but the area was ever a bitter place and none lived there. They would also see the Númenóreans begin to build settlements all along the eastern coast of Eriador from the Harondor in the south up all the way up to the northern reach of the Bay of Forochel.

 

Oropher’s kinsmen and his bond-mate had left Ost-in-Edhil and had come through the Misty Mountains via Khazad-Dûm, and into Lórinand. This disturbed Oropher greatly for it told him the yrch would not need to climb the mountain passes to reach them. Especially since the dwarves had accommodated them by burrowing through the mountains to the other side! Shortly after that the Maia Sauron had revealed himself and knowledge of the Rings of Power had become known.

 

There were three rings that the maker, Celebrimbor, had forged specifically for elves, that had been hidden. Sauron had tried to gain this information from Celebrimbor who had refused to reveal it. He had paid for this with his life. Then the Lieutenant of Morgoth had waged war upon Eregion and Eriador laying waste to it. It had been the might of the Númenóreans that had overcome him and he had fled the land.

  


“I know in my heart that they have nothing to do with this evil, but I also find it strange that every time those two leave a place evil comes upon it!’ Oropher exclaimed upon hearing the news from his son.

 

“I agree it is strange, but I have also heard that his bond-mate has the sight. Perhaps she has advance warnings that ill is to come and that is why they take leave of a place?” Thranduil mused.

 

“Yes, but if this is so why not warn those that ill is coming instead of running from it? I don’t know of any warnings given to Uncle before they quit Menegroth!” Oropher said.

 

“We don’t know that for sure, ada. His Lady used to speak often to Uncle’s mate while they yet lived there. Could they not have spoken of such and Uncle declined their council?” Thranduil asked.

 

“Perhaps. Perhaps they did. But it doesn’t seem as though it would be something Uncle would discount. Though he became peculiar after the loss of his daughter.” Oropher said sadly, for he still grieved for their loss.

 

“Yes, we lost much when Lúthien met Beren. I would they had never encountered each other for it seems as though nothing but ill occurred afterwards.” Thranduil said, not sure he was being fair, only knowing that when the two had met nothing was the same afterwards.

 

Word had also reached them that a re-embodied ellon of renown had returned to Arda in the company of four maia in the guise of old men. They called them the Istari or the Ithryn. Wizards. And the ellon they accompanied was none other than Glorfindel of Gondolin, who had won renown for his death, rather than his life. He was forever after known as the balrog-slayer.

 

For Oropher, what this meant was that the Nolder had not lied when they said the dead could be re-embodied. Here was his proof that his wife could even now be awaiting him in Aman should he choose to sail. And for the first time this desire came into his heart. But Oropher had been raised to follow his duty and right now it was his duty to care for his people, else he would snatch his son by his ear and drag him off with him to Aman!

 

Oropher also now understood why Melian had abandoned them. She had gone to await her bond-mate to be re-embodied. This comforted Oropher. It also meant his parents were likely to have been re-embodied. Perhaps he would meet his grandparents?

 

He had met some of the First Awakened, but had never had the chance to really sit down and talk to them. To ask what _that_ was like?!! Oropher’s own grandparents had not only been of the First Awakened, they had been the first of their Tribe and therefore the first leaders of those they had gathered to them that would become the Teleri, the Sindar.

 

After the sack of Eriador and Eregion, the Andaerion of Elu Thingol, who aligned himself with the Noldor, had established his own realm in Eriador that he called Imladris. It was meant to be a place of refuge for the eldar and he named himself Lord and did not take the title of King, though he was descended from kings from both his parent’s. He was kin to Oropher, though distant, as a fourth cousin, but Elrond seemed not interested in their connection.

 

Thranduil knew this grieved his adar, as they had not many kin in Arda, and though they did not know Elrond, he had been born in Beleriand. Celeborn was his adar’s cousin, as their naneth’s had been sister’s, and his kinsman also seemed uninterested in their connection. Celeborn had lived in Doriath and Thranduil knew there were not many who had survived the attacks upon their home, the losses during the many wars and the eventual loss of the land altogether, and he could not understand why those who had survived wished not to have fellowship with one another.

 

Perhaps it was the pain of it all? Thranduil knew his adar kept regular communications with Amdir, who had been a close friend to his adar in their youth and that eased him somewhat. He wished for his poor adar to have some comfort in his life. It didn’t occur to him that _he_ was his adar’s comfort in life.

 

********************************

 

The next ten yeni they were harried from time to time and Oropher had removed them twice during that time. First to the northern side of the Emyn Duir, keeping the mountains now between them and those that seemed to be leaching into their land in the south. Then the last time to a vast cave system that reminded Thranduil a bit of Menegroth, with its many caverns and natural corridors.

 

Oropher had hired some of the Longbeards, Durin’s folk, to shape and delve the Halls which would later be known as the Meren Nen Amon, the Hill of Joyous Water as the Forest River ran through it and before it and there were natural waterfalls within the Halls tinkling within their stone fountains like the laughter of elflings. One thing both Thranduil and Oropher had determined was the bridge leading to the Great Doors of the Hall would be made to be collapsible! A permanent stone bridge had proved disastrous in Menegroth, allowing their enemies easy access!

 

As the years passed, the Númenóreans had darkened just as Oropher had feared. They had at first come in friendship and to share their knowledge with those of the edain in Arda. They then had come as conquerors and when their ships appeared on the horizon they brought dread into the hearts of those men who lived on the shores of Eriador. And there seemed to be some unrest within their own land regarding this change, for many of the edain had left their land and had sought refuge in Eriador, making their way to Imladris, as Elrond was the brother of their first king, Elros Tar-Minyatur.

 

Many kingdoms of the edain had risen and fallen during the years. To the eldar they seemed much like the leaves of the trees during one full turn of the Seasons. Budding in their youth in Spring to unfurl into their strength as the green leaves of Summer and they would blaze briefly in their Fall only to wither and fade away in their Winter leaving the land barren. Some had been worthy and some had been full of evil and malice causing harm and leaving misery in their wake.

 

It came to be known that some of the rings of power that had been made specifically for the use by the edain had been used during this time and those were the kingdoms that had caused the most misery to their people. Those lands soon fell silent and a new horror presented itself to Eriador in the form of the Nazgûl, the Ringwraiths.

 

Alarmed at the changes wrought in Arda, Oropher was glad of his decision to move his people into the new stronghold. And for some reason the moment they moved within the Halls his son and his friends turned into elflings and found all manner of ways to find mischief! Oropher was exasperated as the three had not acted so out in the forest, but as soon as they were within the caverns they could not go an entire moon cycle without dreaming up some way to disrupt the entire realm with their antics!

 

The three became re-acquainted with the joys of mucking out the royal stables, scrubbing floors and polishing the silver! And Oropher understood his Uncle far more than he ever wished to!

 

**************************

 

The next two and a half centuries would see great change as only change could be seen when men were involved. During that time Sauron had harried the lands once again and in pride the mighty fleet of the Númenóreans had once again appeared on the horizon and this time Sauron had surrendered without attempting to engage them in combat.

 

They had taken him away as a prize and a few short years later lands quakes had again shook the world and a large wave had reached and flooded the entire eastern shore. And it seemed to the elves that the very nature of the world had changed after that. Then the tale had come from the survivors that Númenór was gone, destroyed by the hand of Eru, Himself, for the sake of the Powers in Aman as the Númenóreans had sought to make war upon them.

 

It came to be known by the wise, the istari, that Aman had been removed from Arda and the world bent, though the Straight Road would still see the way clear for the eldar to make their way to Aman should they weary of the world and wish to make their way there.

 

Those refugees of Númenór then set about building and settling great kingdoms of men that they named Arnor in the north of Eriador and Gondor in the southern Rhovanion, greatly expanding the fortifications that they had built in millennia past.

 

Then Sauron again arose and began to harry them, causing many fell beasts and yrch to attack those living upon the land. Then an alliance was made between those men and elves to defeat Sauron once and for all and to determine the future of those left upon Arda. The call went out throughout the land to make war upon Sauron at his stronghold in Mordor, in the south of the Rhovanion and all gathered themselves upon the field of Dagorlad to face the enemy.

 

Oropher and Amdir had answered that call and Amdir had put his troops under the banner of Oropher so they would fight as one people. Oropher had wished to put their people on the higher ground as they were masters of the bow, but had not the training for hand-to-hand with sword and shield. The last High-king of the Nolder had dismissed this council and had placed their people in the forefront of the lines promising to protect their lines with the more heavily armoured Noldor.

 

But when the signal was given those of the Nolder broke formation and the Silvans and Sindar were left to the mercy of the horde of yrch released by the Black Gates. Those forces of the Rhovanion were all but wiped out, losing more than two thirds of their number, or over seventy five thousand souls at that time. Both Oropher and Amdir were slain upon that plain and it was with a much reduced people that Thranduil and Amroth had led home.

 

“They set us up! You know they set us up, Thranduil!” Amroth was grief stricken and bitter, having witnessed his adar slain right before his eyes.

 

“Aye, I know it. Both your adar and mine wanted us to be on the high ground. It would have made more sense and we could have made a difference there.” Thranduil agreed, himself almost on the verge of fading from his grief. Oropher had seen a spear coming for his son and had pushed him aside and the spear had skewered him in his stead. Thranduil had caught hold of his adar as he fell, begging him not to leave him. Oropher’s eyes held the grief and sorrow of knowing they were to be parted as his fëa had fled his body. Thranduil would have probably allowed himself to be slain after that, excepting his friend, Galion, had pulled him to safety.

 

Soon after Amroth and Nimrodel left the shores and sailed west. Thranduil had gone with them to see them off. And it became known that the two were sought by the remnants of their people and Amroth feared they would be forced to return and his fëa was sorely injured with the loss of his adar.

 

So Thranduil had put about a rumor that the two had been lost in the White Mountains and presumed dead. And they named that land of loss Dol Amroth for his sake and renamed a river in Lórinand in honor of Nimrodel as it was one of her favorite haunts. Very few knew that the two indeed lived and were safe in Aman.

 

After Amroth and Nimrodel left, Celeborn and Galadriel took over leadership of Lórinand and renamed it Lothlórien, because of the golden mallorn trees that Galadriel had planted there. Trees that had been native to Aman and would grow nowhere else in Arda. And none knew that the reason for its beauty and strength was due to one of the rings of power, forged by a doomed ellon under the tutelage of a master of malice.

 

For his part, Thranduil was crowned king of the Woodland Realm, a much diminished people, and went about the task of rebuilding that which had been lost.

 

So closed the Second Age, with the Realms of the Rhovanion and Eriador at a much reduced strength. And while Sauron was but a shadow of his former strength and the Ring of Power was lost to him, still he would slowly build his strength to harry those he considered his enemies throughout the Third Age.


End file.
